At present, an operator of an excavator is unable to sufficiently secure front/rear/left/right visual fields, and in particular, the operator may have a blind spot depending on the operator's visual field in front of the equipment or the position of an arm, a boom, or a bucket. Such a blind spot may cause the occurrence of an accident to involve loss of life and property damage.
As the related art technology, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0114003 discloses construction equipment on which monitoring cameras provided with dual impact prevention devices are mounted. According to this technology, the surroundings of an excavator are observed using a plurality of cameras, and an operator can be notified of a risky situation. Since this technology is limited to notification of such a risky situation to the operator, and the operator is unable to actively cope with an emergency situation.
For reference, according to the related art technology, in the case of performing excavating work using the construction equipment such as the excavator in a state where the operator is in the blind spot, the operator can recognize the working environment in a risk area through image signals provided from the monitoring cameras mounted on an attachment, such as an arm to maximize the operator's visibility.